Discorde pour un coeur
by Lylypuce55
Summary: Mais comment et surtout pourquoi Stiles se retrouvait au milieu de tous ces êtres surnaturels ? Vous voulez la réponse, alors lisez ces quelques lignes.


Ce texte devait rejoindre mon recueil de texte, mais à l'écriture mon inspiration m'a amené plus loin que prévu, aussi il se transforme en OS. Bien sûr seul l'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent.

**DISCORDE POUR UN CŒUR**

Comment moi Stiles Stilinski, 100 % humain, moi l'hyperactif, le faible et banal humain, est fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation ?

Ok, ma vie est de fréquenter des loups garous et autre, je suis l'humain que coure avec les loups mais quand même.

Depuis deux heures je me pose cette question : comment ou plutôt pourquoi je me retrouve au milieu de ce merdier ?

Mais quelle est cette situation me demanderez-vous ? Laissez-moi vous la décrire.

1/ je me retrouve, encore une fois, entouré de garous et autre créatures surnaturelles.

2/ je suis en plein milieu d'un conflit de territoire.

3/ je suis l'enjeu mais également le juge de ce conflit.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, sur mon conseil Scott, mon meilleur ami et vrai alpha, avait fait savoir aux alentours que le territoire de Beacon Hills et le Néméton était sous sa protection et que chaque créature désirant venir serait les bienvenus à conditions de se montrer pacifique aussi bien avec les humains qu'avec la meute en place.

Et depuis six mois ça se passait relativement bien, même si nous devions faire face à quelques problèmes, comme des emplacements pour les transformations de jeunes loups oméga qui désirait rejoindre la meute ou espérait intégrer une meute de passage, ou encore le ravitaillement d'une famille de wendigo en chair fraîche. Et les seuls problèmes rencontrés avaient été posé par un convent de sorcière belliqueuses, mais avec Lydia et Scott, et après une longue et dangereuse réunion un accord avait été trouvé et jusqu'à ce matin la coexistence était relativement paisible.

Mais voilà, depuis quelques heures une rumeur se répandait sur moi, et selon celle-ci mon statut de meilleur ami de l'alpha et de druide de la meute n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg expliquant ma présence dans la meute sans avoir subi la morsure, mais que j'étais un « cœur de meute ».

Ayant fait pas mal de recherche sur les loups depuis l'époque de la transformation de Scott, je savais que les cœurs de meute son rares et confèrent à la meute à laquelle il choisisse de se lier une cohérence et un pouvoir supérieur aux autres, expliquant par la même la longévité de notre meute si particulière.

C'est donc ainsi, quand ce beau samedi matin de juin, au lieu de tranquillement finir notre grasse matinée, tous les acteurs de ce monde si particulier se sont retrouvé à me réclamer.

Je me retrouve donc au centre de l'attention et des débats, mais sans pouvoir en placer une, ironique et pas du tout à mon goût, Deaton et mon père tentaient de me protéger de la foule amoncelée autour de moi. Des cercles de sorbier et autres plantes empêchait quiconque n'étant pas humain de m'approcher.

Alors qu'une simili guerre de territoire allait se déclencher, je me décide à me faire entendre, marre de subir les bons vouloirs des créatures de l'ombre.

-Papa aide moi à monter sur tes épaules, si je n'interviens pas ils vont s'entre tuer.

Après être monté, je sors le couteau que je garde en permanence avec moi et le place sur ma gorge, ce qui a l'avantage de provoquer le silence de l'assemblée ainsi qu'une vague de panique.

-Bien, maintenant que l'enjeu de votre prise de bec à enfin la parole, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce que MOI je veux. J'ai incité Scott à mettre en place ce traiter pour que cette ville devienne une zone de neutralité, et nous avons tout fait pour que vous soyez ici en sécurité, pour qu'il règne une paix durable entre nous et entre les humains, mais il ne vous a fallu que six mois pour reprendre vos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-Ça reste votre territoire et non le nôtre, intervint Félix, l'un des omégas de transit.

-Dans ton cas, une place dans la meute t'a été offerte, tu as décidé de rester à l'écart, mais nous avons continué à t'aider.

-Tu es un enjeu qui vaut et qui a valu dans le passé plusieurs guerre de territoire, un cœur de meute a toujours été au centre de conflit, tu n'es pas revendiqué et jusqu'à que ce moment arrive la bonne entente que tu prône ne pourra voir le jour, m'explique Deaton.

-Pourquoi personne ne me l'a jamais dit, je veux bien que j'en sais plus que beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas la science infuse.

-Nous pensions que tu le savais, intervint Scott.

-Et comment j'aurai deviné ça ? J'ai appris ce matin que j'étais le cœur de la meute.

Ce fait jeta un froid, ils étaient tous prêt à se battre mais personne ne s'était inquiété que moi je connaisse le pourquoi du comment et surtout mon rôle dans tout ça.

-Expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire, c'est quoi cette histoire de revendication.

-Tu dois te lier à une créature, garou ou autre, de la meute ou de la famille à laquelle tu vas te consacrer, une fois la revendication faite ceux à qui tu te seras liés seront plus forts mais aussi protégés, un cœur de meute est trop puissant et important et ne dois pas être sacrifier au risque de maudire les responsables. Développe Deaton.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous disputez alors ?

-Pour montrer le groupe le plus fort, un affrontement à souvent lieu quand un cœur est découvert et une bataille permet de départager les meutes voulant se l'approprier. Les gagnants gagnent les faveurs du cœur et le champion revendique le cœur. Me dit Derek.

-Et me demander mon avis, ça ne vous est pas venu en tête ? Vous savez que je suis pour la négociation et pas pour la guerre. Vous voulez me conquérir ? Je vous laisserais à tous la possibilité de me convaincre.

-Mais …

-Scott, même la meute devra le faire, vous vous êtes engagé la dedans sans tenir compte de mon opinion, alors comme les autres tu devras te plier à ça. Je vous laisse trente minutes pour élire un champion dans chaque meute et chaque famille, chaque champion aura cinq minutes pour me convaincre, à l'issu de vos argumentations, je pendrai le temps de choisir.

N'ayant d'autre choix, tous acceptent ses conditions. Aussi en début d'après-midi, Stiles se retrouve dans la cave de sa maison accompagné de son père. Avec Deaton ils ont jeté un sort pour insonorisé la pièce et le druide plus âgé est chargé de gérer le passage des champions.

Félix représente les omégas, Stan la famille de wendigo, Agnès les sorcières du comté, Jake la meute de puma garou, Isa la meute de phénix et Derek la meute locale.

Chacun a préparé son argumentation avec ses congénères et l'ordre de passage a été désigné lors d'un tirage au sort fait par Stiles après être arrivé dans sa cave.

Aussi Félix se présenta en premier.

-Je représente les omégas de passage, nous ne nous sommes pas alliés à la meute du vrai alpha car nous sentions que tu n'étais pas revendiqué, aussi nous avions espoir que l'un d'entre nous te fasse changer d'avis. Avec ton aide nous pourrions devenir une meute et la femelle Mina, est prête à te revendiquer et à devenir ta compagne si tu nous choisis. Nous avons tous remarqué tes regards et tes attentions à son égard. La proposition vient d'elle, nous ne l'y avons pas forcé, elle t'apprécie. De plus sache que nous ne comptons pas attaquer la meute McCall, que tu nous choisisses ou non, nous respecterons ton désir de paix. Mais nous voudrions que tu comprennes que si tu nous choisis, alors que nous sommes fragiles en tant qu'omégas, et ce malgré notre regroupement, tu éviteras certainement la mort de plusieurs d'entre nous. Tu le sais les chasseurs aiment tuer les omégas et les meutes ne nous acceptent rarement, et maintenant que nous formons un simulacre de meute, nos chances de survie face à un ennemi belliqueux n'est pas forcément meilleur, nous pouvons représenter un danger. Nous avons besoin de ta protection. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

A la fin de sa présentation, Félix se courbe légèrement en signe de respect et part rejoindre les autres. Stiles prend le temps de mettre quelques notes sur papier avant l'arrivée du prochain champion.

-Je représente la famille de Wendigo, commença Stan, nous tenions encore une fois à te remercier pour avoir permis à notre famille de s'installer en ville. Je sais que nous sommes mal vus, notre nature et nos habitudes culinaires nous font mal voir des autres espèces. Nous savons tous les efforts que tu as fournis pour nous laisser autant de chance qu'aux autres et que sans toi nous n'aurions pas eu le droit de rester en ville. Tu as été bon et juste envers nous. Le choix qui t'es proposé aujourd'hui est compliqué et tout le monde en est conscient, mais nous te demandons de nous laisser une chance de prouver aux autres que nous ne sommes pas seulement des charognards ignorants et peureux. Notre désir n'est pas de supplanter les autres, mais de faire entendre notre voix et la présence d'un cœur de meute dans notre famille serait une première et permettrait de faire changer les mentalités à notre sujet. Comme la coutume le veux, tu pourras choisir parmi nos membres celui à qui tu voudras te lier, après concertation toutes les femmes célibataires sont prêtes à te prendre comme compagnon, ton choix sera le nôtre. Nous espérons avoir tes faveurs, mais sache que si ce n'est pas le cas, nous continuerons à vivre en harmonie avec les humains et la meute régnante. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Stan se courbe, sort, Stiles prend des notes et le suivant arrive.

-Je suis Agnès, représentante du coven du comté. Mes sœurs et moi prions le cœur de se joindre à nous. Nous nous engageons à te former à notre art en complément de tes connaissances druidiques, étant l'aînée, c'est moi qui te revendiquerai, toutefois afin que tes bienfaits profitent à tout notre cercle, tu seras amené à honorer chacune de mes sœurs. Quelques soit ton choix, nous nous engageons à respecter les autres créatures, à ne pas lancer de malédictions et à ne pas déclarer de guerre au groupe que tu auras choisis. Merci de ton écoute.

Agnès se courbe et sort. Stiles et son père son abasourdis, alors que Félix et Stan avaient pris leur temps, tentant de faire jouer les sentiments de Stiles en leur faveur, Agnès avait été directe et n'avait pas fait de fioriture. Le temps de faire ce constat, il prit ses notes et repris un visage neutre pour accueillir le prochain champion.

-Jake, représentant de la meute des pumas garous. Je voudrais rappeler en premier lieu que nous avons toujours agis en bonne intelligence que ce soit avec les humains ou avec la meute. Nous avons prouvé depuis notre arrivée que nous pouvions nous entendre avec la meute en place. Nous comprenons ton attachement à celle-ci de par ton amitié avec les membres de la meute, ton attachement et ton besoin de protection pour cette ville et sa population. Aussi ce n'est une mais deux propositions que nous te faisons : nous t'offrons de nous rejoindre exclusivement, comme pour les autres groupes, de te lier avec le membre de ton choix etc., soit de nous rejoindre et de proposer à la meute McCall une alliance afin de former une grande et puissante meute, celle-ci serait sous l'autorité conjointe de Scott et William mon alpha, aussi ton pouvoir et ta protection leur serait également profitable, le seule condition étant que tu choisisses parmi les pumas celui qui te revendiquera. Bien sûr nous nous soumettrons à ta volonté, et nous nous engageons à ne pas provoquer de guerre ou de discorde à l'issue de cette consultation et ce quel que soit ton choix. Merci de ton écoute.

Salutation, note, entré du suivant.

-Isa, meute des phénix. Comme surement mes prédécesseurs, j'engage moi et ma meute à suivre tes décisions, car malgré ton jeune âge tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité et d'un altruisme remarquable malgré les épreuves que tu as enduré. Je salue ton courage et ta bienveillance à notre égard comme à celle de toutes les créatures que tu as réussi à faire cohabiter sur ce territoire. Malgré cela, je t'engage à faire preuve de recul et d'attention les paroles prononcées ce jour de la part de moi-même et des autres champions sont autant des manœuvres de séduction que des promesses de dissidence. Le futur nous dira si tu as bien fait d'éviter le combat qui était jusqu'alors rituel afin de te conquérir. Nous, phénix, nous targuons de notre sagesse et de notre longévité, en te joignant à nous, nous nous engageons à te faire part de nos conseils et en te liant avec l'un d'entre nous, tu bénéficieras de la longévité qui est nôtre. Nous t'avons déjà fait part, et ce à diverses reprises, de notre affection à ton égard et soit sur qu'elle ne faillira pas et cela quelle que soit ta décision. Nous respecterons bien sur le traité de paix que tu as mis en place et si nous ne pouvions le respecter, nous nous engageons à quitter pacifiquement ce territoire. Mais même dans ce cas, sache que nous serons toujours à ton écoute jeune druide. Merci de ton écoute.

Et rebelote, au suivant. Et là Stiles était curieux, une part de lui pariait sur la venue de Scott et son regard de chien battu et l'autre sur la venue de Lydia, meneuse devant l'éternel.

-Derek, représentant de la meute McCall, actuelle protectrice de ce territoire. Je sais que ma présence t'étonne, mais il fallait un membre neutre surtout de notre part. Et Scott aurait fait joué ton attachement à lui, Lydia pourrait te convaincre de n'importe quoi, et Liam, Isaac, Jackson et Kira n'aurai pas su comment si prendre. Afin que tu le sache je me suis porté volontaire, et avant que tu en fasses la réflexion, oui c'est le plus long monologue que tu entendras de ma part. Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu dois faire ton choix en ton âme et conscience, que nous voulons te garder avec nous, pas seulement parce que tu es notre druide, que tu es un génie, un maître dans l'art des recherches rocambolesque ou que tu es le cœur de la meute, mais parce que sans toi nous serions perdu. Tu nous as tous aidé, et sans nous faire défaut tu as réussi à rallier des membres d'autres meutes par ton simple charisme, tu peux rester avec nous et atteindre ton but. Je sais que tu vois plus loin que beaucoup d'entre nous, tu ne penses pas qu'à la puissance que tu apporteras, ou à la cohésion des membres de ta future meute, tu vois un énorme rassemblement de toutes nos forces afin de protéger la ville et ses habitants, mais tu y vois également un moyen d'inspirer les autres êtres surnaturels à travers le monde. C'est ça qui fait de toi plus qu'un cœur de meute à conquérir mais un guide à ceux qui perde la foi en eux ou en ce monde. Je voudrai te prier te nous choisir, mais je sais que ta décision sera la bonne et nous nous engageons à garder contact avec toi et à respecter ton pacte de paix. Et en dernier point, si nous obtenons tes faveurs, c'est moi qui te revendiquerai, je veux que tu le sache. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Nous attendons maintenant ton verdict.

Vous dire que Stiles était scié par le discours de Derek serait un doux euphémisme, il ne savait ce qui l'avait le plus touché : son volontariat, sa compréhension de celui qu'il aspirait à devenir, ou de ses espoirs pour cette communauté chère à son cœur ou sa dernière révélation. Son père était également surpris mais avait vu les interactions entre son fils et l'ancien alpha et savait qu'un lien, lui rappelant celui qu'il avait partagé avec sa femme se nouait entre ces deux-là.

Stiles remit de ses émotions, reprit toutes ses notes et pesa le pour et le contre de toutes les propositions reçues. Son père était là non pas pour l'aider à choisir mais pour l'aider à se focaliser sur sa décision. Enfin à l'issue d'un grand débat avec lui-même il savait quoi dire.

Revenu au salon il demanda à chaque meneur de s'installer devant lui, Deaton avait placé une chaise solitaire pour Stiles et six autres en demi-cercle face à celle-ci. Une fois tous installés, les meutes se placèrent derrière leur représentant et ils attendirent que le jeune druide s'exprime.

-Je vais vous faire part de ma décision, mais avant je vous demanderai de m'écouter attentivement et sans me couper. Sachez que vous ai tous écouté attentivement, et que c'est avec plaisir que j'ai pu constater votre envie de cohabitation. Vous avez compris mon point de vue et je sais que malgré mon statut d'humain, votre respect et votre écoute à mon égard n'est pas vain et cela, plus que tout, me va droit au cœur. Avant de vous annoncer à quelle meute je vais me lier, je voudrais vous faire part d'une idée qui m'est venu pendant ma réflexion. Si vous êtes d'accord pour rester ici malgré mon choix, je désirerais que nous mettions au point un comité regroupant les leaders de chaque groupe afin que tous ensemble nous puissions gérer et protéger ce territoire. Je vous demande de réfléchir à cette éventualité, qui nous serait bénéfique à tous.

-Je m'y engage, dire d'une même voix tous les chefs de file.

-Bien. Et maintenant, je vous annonce que mon choix est fait. Encore une fois je vous demande de me laisser finir. Je choisis la meute McCall, soyer sur que j'ai pris en compte vos arguments et que c'est en mon âme et conscience que j'ai décidé de continuer avec ma meute d'origine. Vos propositions mon toutes touchées, et vous avez tous eu des arguments qui m'ont fait remettre en question ma position dans cette communauté. Je ne vous aurais jamais demandé de vous plier à cet exercice si chacun n'avait pas eu ses chances. Mais si ma loyauté vous est à tous accordé, mon esprit et mon cœur appartienne à cette meute. Et par ma proposition de comité, et donc d'unité malgré nos différences, j'espère pouvoir réussir à ce que nous ne formions en finalité qu'une énorme meute, disparate mais unie.

Chacun des meneurs des groupes non choisi vient féliciter Stiles pour sa sagesse et promettre de penser à son idée de comité. Une réunion pour décider du futur de Beacon Hills fut programmée pour le weekend suivant, laissant ainsi à chacun le temps de savoir où est sa place.

Une fois la meute McCall seule, les exclamations de joie, jusqu'ici retenue, fusèrent. Un câlin de meute dont le shérif, Deaton et Derek déterminaient le contour extérieur eu lieu pendant une dizaine de minute, la peur des membres de perdre Stiles avait été si forte que même Jackson en avait été retourné. Les jeunes ne voulant se quitté, le shérif décide de commander des pizzas pour que chacun se remette de ses émotions et bien sûr la soirée pyjama se vota à l'unanimité, seul Deaton ne participerait pas à cette phase. Le salon se trouva réaménager pour l'occasion, les matelas et les duvets de la maison trouvant une place dans le salon dont tous les meubles ont été poussé contre les murs.

A minuit un amalgame étrange se trouve dans le salon de la famille Stilinski. Il est difficile de déterminer à qui appartient cette jambe ou ce bras, chacun essayant même dans son sommeil, de rester en contact avec les autres membres.

Et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles se trouve dans la cuisine à réfléchir à sa journée. Tellement de chose avait été bousculée en quelques heures. Perdu dans les limbes de son esprit il ne voit pas la silhouette qui le fixe appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul dans le noir ?

-Je réfléchis à cette journée, à ce qu'elle change, à ce qu'elle a amorcée, aux décisions qui vont devoir être prises, à notre futur, à toi et à moi.

-Et quelles sont tes conclusions ?

-Sur quel sujet exactement ?

-Toi et moi.

-Je n'ai pas de conclusion, mais beaucoup de question.

-Poses les.

-Tu es sur Derek ?

-Oui. J'y répondrai au mieux, mais je sais que si tu n'y vois pas un peu plus clair tu ne dormiras pas.

-OK. Merci. Alors pour commencer, me trouves tu attirant ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un nous ?

-Je l'espère, mais ça ne dépendra pas que de moi, cette décision nous la prendrons ensemble.

-Et comment comptes-tu me revendiquer ?

-En te mordant.

-Mais je ne veux pas devenir un loup.

-Tu n'es deviendra pas un, cette morsure est un signe autant extérieur qu'intérieur de notre connexion. Et un jour, peut-être que tu me mordras en retour afin que moi aussi je porte la marque de ta revendication.

-Ca ça me plairait assez.

Sur ces mots et avec Derek, le cœur de la meute McCall se réinstalla au milieu de ses amis, de ses frères et sœurs, et surtout dans les bras de celui qui lui offrait un soutient et un amour qui serait inconditionnel aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble.

_FIN_


End file.
